the_bust_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Pineapple Pizza
BonziBuddy woke up, still feeling heartbroken from the fact that Joel had rejected him. He was in a terrible mood, as per usual. He went out to the kitchen, got his coffee, and sat down on the couch to watch Minecraft Daycare. After just half an episode, however, someone knocked on the door. He answered it, and standing there was an extremely hot girl holding a pizza. “Are you the manwhore that ordered a pineapple pizza?” He immediately recognized her as his friend Goobsguy’s waifu Audrey. Bonzi was confused, as he hated pineapple pizza and was too poor to order one. “Ma’am, I never ordered a pizza and I couldn't afford one anyways.” “So you're not Joel?” “God damnit…” Bonzi whispered to himself. “That cunt keeps sending pineapple pizzas to my house!” “Well, since it's not your fucking pizza, let me inside and I'll com...pen...sa-” Audrey grabbed Bonzi by the arm and briskly dragged him into his room. She pushed Bonzi into the wall, and handcuffed his right wrist to the nearby bedpost. She started undressing, which caused Bonzi to expand his dong. He tried to reach Audrey to expand his dong inside of her but she was barely out of reach. When Bonzi gave up, Audrey slowly walked towards him. She was close enough that Bonzi could taste her breath, which smelled like a mixture of weed and cocaine which got Bonzi high. Before she could mount him, Bonzi flipped Audrey around with his free hand and placed his expanded dong into her ass. He started humping, which was counteracted by Audrey pinning him to the wall with her rear end and penetrating him that way. Bonzi came in 0.003 seconds, but then they heard the front door slam open.(edited) Audrey was too horny to stop and Bonzi was in a daze from the coke-breath and his ultra-expanded dong which had popped back out through her vagina; so they didn't notice. But then the bedroom door slammed open, and Goobsguy was standing there eating straight from a jar of jalapenos, absolutely enraged by what he was seeing: his waifu ass-raping BonziBuddy. He walked up to Bonzi, and ripped out his head with his bare hands, pulled out the rest of his body and ate it, except for his right hand which was still cuffed. As for Audrey, he pushed her against the wall where Bonzi was brutally killed, and began to rape her; except it wasn't rape because she was so horny that she liked it. Goob was so erect that a second more flexible dick popped out from under his balls, which he used to reach around and stick it in Audrey’s other side. Both penises broke through the wall between the ass and the pussy, and they both stuck out the other side. Then, Goob let out a very girly scream when both of his faucets produced an unholy amount of goobjuice, which dripped down onto Audrey’s thighs. She was in so much pure ecstasy that she swelled up then exploded, and turned into a light red puddle of pure goobjuice. Goob was satisfied, having murdered his short-lived competition and brutally raped the universe’s hottest anime girl. Category:Busts Category:Goob Bust